


No Regrets

by motorbaby_coffee



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, my chem - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Dominant Gerard Way, Ferard, Frerard, M/M, MCR, My Chem, Sub Frank Iero, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbaby_coffee/pseuds/motorbaby_coffee
Summary: Gerard's bachelor party doesn't go exactly as Frank planned. Frerard one shot!Warning: contains smut!





	No Regrets

I laughed as the dancer pushed Gerard down into a chair. His face was bright red! Of course Gerard wasn't exactly used to having half-naked men and women hanging off of him. But come on! Bachelor parties are supposed to be crazy! Of course we had to ask LynZ if we were allowed to take him to a strip club. She had agreed easily enough. She said that she had already talked to him about it and she told him that she trusted him enough to always come back to her. Still, I think Gerard felt a little weird watching strippers on the night before his wedding.

Gerard is bisexual so we took him to a co ed strip club. I was going to be Gerard's best man tomorrow and it was my job to take him out and party. I looked around the room and caught a glimpse of Ray and Mikey stuffing money into a girls g-string. That was pretty hilarious too because Mikey had a look of udder embarrassment on his face. I think Ray was laughing at him too. It was strange for Ray to go along with my little idea. He's not a total party-pooper but he never felt comfortable around anything relating to public displays of affection.

As I turn around to look back at Gee, who was now getting a lap dance from an extremely attractive male stripper, a girl with blond hair moves into my line of vision. She smiles and then grabs my arm and drags me over to sit next to Gee. I don't think his face could get any redder. I laugh and he turns to look at me.

"Enjoying yourself Gee?!" I ask tauntingly. Then I turn to the to the two dancers on our laps. "He's getting married tomorrow!" I tell them.

"Oh really? Who's the lucky guy?" His stripper asks, now straddling his hips.

"Well, I'm a lucky guy but I'm marrying a woman. I'm bisexual." he offers.

"That's the best way to be hun! You can have either one!" The blond says.

"Haha. Yeah." I can't help but feel like he has something on his mind.

"You okay Gee? You want to go outside for a while?"

"Yeah sure." he says. We make sure to pay the two strippers before walking out the back door up a flight of stairs to the roof top.

"What's on your mind Gee?" I ask him, pulling out a pack of smokes.

"Well, it's about something LynZ said to me. She said that she wants this to be my night of freedom and she wants me to make sure I don't have any regrets before I get tied down."

"Do you have any regrets Gee. I mean, if you would rather do something else, we don't have to stay here. We can do whatever you want."

"You probably shouldn't tell me that I can do whatever I want. I certainly can't go drinking, you know what would happen if I did." He gives me a meaningful look. 

"Well, we don't want to wreck you too hard. So I guess you're right. We can't go drinking." I pause for a moment. "But that's not what's really on your mind. Is it Gee?"

"No, it's definitely not that."

"Well spit it out! What regrets do you have?! LynZ is giving you freedom for one night only and you should take advantage of it! I will do whatever you want." He sighs.

"Truthfully, my only regret is not having something else with you. Something more than best friends." That shocked me. I never thought about having a relationship with Gerard!

"Gerard, do you really mean that?" I asked in astonishment.

"Of course I do Frankie. You are the person that knows me the best. You stuck with me even when I'd been going through hard times." I really did love Gerard. More in an adoring way than anything. But still, I don't know what I would do without him in my life. Everybody's a little gay for there best friend.

"Well Gee, you have me tonight. Until this night is over, I'm your boyfriend!" I see a smirk rise to his face. 

"Alright then boyfriend, what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do baby!"

"I don't know if you'll like what I want to do." He says back with a little laugh.

"Try me! This is your night Gerard!" Without another word, he pulled me to his chest and crushed his lips to mine. The intensity took my breath away. I had kissed Gerard before during concerts and stuff but it was never like this. This was urgent and demanding. The kiss of a man who was running out of time.

As I started to kiss back, he moaned into my lips and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I pushed back with my own tongue and we started grabbing at each other's hair and shoulders. I felt him break the kiss and I was finally able to breathe.

As we both panted and gripped onto each other, I looked up into his eyes. Goddamn! LynZ was a lucky girl! I feel a little guilty when I feel my cock start to harden in my pants. Gerard sees my face turn red and he smiles and giggles.

"What's wrong Frank?" He laughs again.

"Uhh... Well, you're kind of hot Gee." 

"So are you Frankie." He places his hand over the bulge in my pants and I yelp when I feel his hand there. "Oh, someone's excited."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He grabs my hand and brings it down to his own pants where I can feel that he is also getting hard. I moan when I get a mental picture of Gerard's dick sliding in and out of my ass.

"Do you want some more Frankie?" He says. 

"Oh God yes!" I say and attach my lips to his again. I bring my body closer to his and start grinding our boners together though our jeans. My hand goes to his back and then lower to grab his perfectly formed ass. He makes a cute little squeak noise when I grab his butt and I laugh into his mouth. Any thought of him being my best friend and that maybe we shouldn't be doing this had long been gone from my head. 

I return my hand to his crotch and start rubbing. He moans into my mouth.

"Do you like that Gee?" 

"Yeah I do." I unzip his pants and start stroaking him through his underwear. That earns me another of those cute groans.

"How about that?"

"Ugh... Yes!"

"Tell me what you want me to do baby. I'll do it. This is your night." He seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Take off your clothes Frankie." I start stripping but he sighs when my hand leaves his erection. When I am fully naked, he grabs my waste and pulls me to him and we share a heated kiss. Then he puts his hands on my shoulders and I feel him lightly push down. I know what he's going for. I sink to my knees and pull his pants and underwear down in one go revealing his throbbing erection. He gasps when it springs free from his boxers. His pants are swiftly kicked away.

I smile up at him before licking his precome off of the tip. He gasps and shutters. I giggle and then lick a long strip up his length, making him gasp again. Then when I finally close my mouth around him, he grabs the back of my head and holds on to my hair, which I don't mind. It feels kind of good to be dominated like this. His dick is big and I can't fit it into my mouth so I use my hand to stroke him at the base. He lightly thrusts into my mouth. 

"Frankie... I'm-I'm going to come!" He stutters out.

"Go ahead Baby, let it all out." I say and then return my mouth to his dick. As soon as my mouth touches him again he starts coming. I open my mouth and let his seed land on my tongue. He watches in amazement as I swallow his load. It's bitter and salty but I don't mind. 

"How was that?" I say as he pulls me to my feet and envelops me in his arms.

"Your so fucking hot Frankie! He says. 

"Ahh... I love it when you talk dirty to me!" I moan out. 

"Really? Ok then. I'm gonna fuck you like the little whore you are." There's that image of him fucking me again. 

"Yes! Fuck me Gerard!" I rip his shirt off and then leap up and wrap my legs around his waist. He starts kissing me and then he backs us up to a deck chair where he sits down so that my naked body is straddling his. 

"Suck bitch!" He says and crams his fingers into my mouth. I suck on them until they are sticky and wet. "Lean forward." He says and I obey and he reaches under me. He rims my hole with a slimy finger before pushing one in, up to the first knuckle. I am reduced to a moaning mess.

He pushes his finger in farther and starts thrusting it in and out. I look at his face and see that he is wearing a devious smirk. Just when I'm about to ask why, he shoves in a second finger. I scream a little but I'm able to cover my mouth with a hand to muffle most of the sound. 

"You're so hot Frankie!" He says and starts scissoring to make room for his large dick. I gasp and moan before getting used to the feeling. "I'm putting it in Frankie. Lean forward more." Once I am leaned against his shoulder, he reaches down again and directs his dick to my stretched hole. I feel its presence there for a moment before I feel the pressure of it entering me.

"Gerard, baby you're so big! I don't know if it will go all the way in!" Only the tip is in so far, Gerard stopped because of my protesting.

"You can take it Frank! You'll be fine!" He says back. "Here, sit down slowly." I do as he says and I start to feel him slide farther into me. It hurts at first but I keep going, I know it will get better. If you can't tell, this isn't my first time doing it with a guy. He slides in a little more and I feel his dick hit my prostate. My eyes roll back in pleasure and I can barely keep myself from cumming. 

"Ahh, fuck fuck fuck! Gerard!" 

"Don't cum yet Frank."

"I'm trying not to!"

"Here, it's all the way in now." He says. "Ride me." I moan and start using my legs to impale myself on his cock. I pick up speed and Gerard starts moaning in pleasure. "Oh God Frankie! You feel so good!" He flips us over so that he is laying on top of me and continues to thrust into my hole. I grip his shoulders tightly and thrust my hips up to meet him. 

"Your so big Gee! Feels so good!" I attach my lips to his in a sloppy open mouthed kiss, our tongues tangling together. He brushes past my prostate with every thrust. He grabs my dick with one hand and starts jerking me off. I moan into his mouth and he picks up the pace once more. My breathing is heavy by now. "Tell me when you're close Gee." I struggle to get out.

"I'm going to cum Frankie!" He lets go of my cock and grabs my hips, slamming into me as hard as he can. This goes on for a few moments and then he stops suddenly and pulls out of my ass. He jerks himself off until he cums over my body, moaning and shouting my name. His cock leaves a puddle of white, sticky cum on my abdomen.  "Ugh... So hot Frankie!" Laying down on his side next to me, he rubs his cum around my chest before using the same hand to slowly jerk me off. 

When Gerard's hand closes around my erection, he starts rubbing gently up and down my length. I moan into his mouth as we share a heated kiss. He starts to pick up his pace and I feel the familiar tightening in my lower abdomen. I gasp a few times. 

"Gee, I'm cumming!" I shout as I shoot ropes of thick white cum onto my chest, mixing it with Gerards. My eyes flutter open and shut as the waves of pleasure take over me. He keep stroking me, milking me for everything I had. When I'm finished, he kisses me as he spreads our cum on my body.

"Alright 'boyfriend' or should I call you my slut? Clean up your mess." Gerard shoves a hand into my face and I start licking at the cum that covers it. "Good Boy" he says when I've finished. 

He stands up, pulling me with him and only then did I realize that not only had I just had sex with my best friend, we had done it on a roof top.   
And we are still naked. 

"Oh My God Gerard! We're naked on a rooftop! We have to get inside before somebody sees us!" I almost yell, throwing my clothes back on, he stops me as I pick up my shirt. 

"Come on Frank, I saw a bathroom on the way up here, you need to clean off." He said and grabbed my hand, dragging me toward the door. He had already gotten dressed. "Wait here, I'll make sure nobody's in there." He disappeared around the corner. We seemed to be in a vacant hallway that stemmed off of the plywood staircase. A few moments later, Gerard returned with a few wet paper towels. "It was a long line so I just brought some with me." He says.

"Okay." I reply and reach for the towels.

"Wait! I want to clean my boyfriend up." A cute smile spreads across his face. "It's MY mess after all." I grin at his truth, it WAS his idea to cover me in cum. Gerard starts wiping my chest off. He has a gentle, soothing touch and I lean into it, letting it help me calm down from what just happened.

"Thanks Frank. I hope I wasn't too horrible." Why the hell is he apologizing?!

"Are you kidding Gee?! That was amazing! LynZ's a lucky girl!" There is still a nervous look on his face. "Don't worry. I won't come between you two. LynZ is awesome and she's great for you." He smiles.

"Thanks Frankie. You guys are some of the most important people in my life but honestly, I think the relationship between us is best kept as friends."

"I understand and I feel the same way." It really was best this way. Gerard and I both know that we could never love each other the way he loves LynZ. "Wow! I guess this means we're breaking up!" I say jokingly.

"Haha yeah. It was a pleasure to have dated you." He says the last part like he's a fancy butler or something and shakes my hand. I laugh too.

"Yes, it was a pleasure." I say, trying to make my tone of voice as sexy as possible.

When Gerard and I return to the club, we have a hard time locating Ray and Mikey in the crowd but eventually find them laughing there asses off at the bar. They appear to be drunk. It takes both of us to drag them to the car, one at a time. Gerard is holding his breath, I assume it's so that he can't smell the alcohol. He still gets urges sometimes.   
When we drop Mikey and Ray off at their houses, we have to drag them out of the back seat of my car and search their pockets until we find there house keys. I hope they don't have hangovers tomorrow. We have to play a show and then Gerard is getting married backstage.

.......................

 

"And do you Gerard Arthur Way, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher man holds his bible as a crowd of people surround Gerard and LynZ. 

"I do." Gerard replies.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now announce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" He holds his hands high in celebration as Gerard and LynZ share their first kiss as husband and wife. Everybody cheers, including me, standing to his right. 

We chase them out to Gerard's car, and Gerard opens the door for his new wife. Before they drive away, I walk up to Gee's window, which is rolled down. I don't think I could be smiling any wider.

"No regrets Gee?" I ask him playfully. 

"No regrets Frankie." He says, his smile matching my own. 

"I assume, you two had fun last night." LynZ says. "I want to hear all about it!" 

"Right... Sure, I'll tell you. Just not here." I laugh as his face turns bright red.


End file.
